A mão da justiça
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Após a batalha de Poseidon, por ser o cavaleiro de ouro mais próximo do templo de Athena, Milo ia visitar Saori todos os dias.


_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v  
_

_Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

_Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

**A mão da justiça**

* * *

Por ser o cavaleiro de ouro mais próximo do templo de Athena, Milo de Escorpião ia ao menos uma vez por dia até Saori a fim de certificar-se de que estava tudo bem. Estavam em alerta com a proximidade da Guerra Santa, e o cosmos de Athena ainda não tinha sido plenamente restabelecido. Ia até ela, ficava cerca de meia hora e retornava para a casa de Escorpião, a fim de vigiá-la. Foi numa dessas idas que Saori lhe perguntou:

"Você sempre acreditou na deusa Athena, Milo?"

Não queria mentir, por isso respondeu:

"Infelizmente não, senhorita. Não sabia de sua existência até vir para o Santuário com o meu mestre. Até então fui educado para acreditar no Deus cristão."

"Ainda acredita nele?"

"Não. Acredito apenas na justiça de Athena."

"E está mesmo disposto a morrer por essa justiça? A batalha que temos à frente está além de tudo que enfrentou, Milo."

"Se o meu destino é morrer em batalha, será uma honra se for no mesmo campo de batalha da senhorita. Aioria e os demais cavaleiros de ouro pensam o mesmo. Temos orgulho em servi-la. Tenho orgulho em ser a mão da justiça."

"Justiça… Essa é uma palavra relativa…"

Milo sentiu que havia uma ponta de dúvida no coração de sua deusa. Para ele, justiça era uma palavra definitiva, da qual não se podia levantar questionamentos.

"Senhorita Athena, permita-me discutir a ideia de justiça. Quando eu era pequeno, vivia com minha família. Meu pai era irascível e batia em nós. Minha mãe era quem mais sofria, pois tentava nos proteger. Eu, por minha vez, protegia a minha irmã mais nova. Tenho as cicatrizes dessa vida até hoje, minha deusa. Um dia, meu pai matou a minha mãe durante uma das brigas. Tentei fugir com a minha irmã, mas ele nos pegou e nos prendeu em casa. Vivemos quase um ano nesse inferno, até que minha irmã o mordeu. Meu pai provou ser louco: quis jogá-la numa caixa de madeira cheia de escorpiões. Eu fui no lugar dela. Achei então que aquela seria a minha morte."

"Eu não sabia disso, Milo… Sinto muito."

"A senhorita não tem nada a ver com essa história. Apesar de ser a deusa que protege a humanidade, há muitos homens inconsequentes. Meu pai foi um deles. Mas a mão da justiça desceu sobre ele. Nenhum dos escorpiões da caixa me picou. O meu mestre, então cavaleiro de Escorpião, veio até minha casa, dizendo que os escorpiões lhe passaram uma mensagem. Ele era, com toda a certeza, a mão da justiça. Ele matou o meu pai e levou-nos para o Santuário. Meu mestre sempre foi muito bom para nós dois. Depois que se aposentou, passou a morar em Rodorio, junto com minha irmã, e eu fiquei em seu lugar, como próximo cavaleiro de Escorpião. Minha ideia de justiça está muito ligada ao meu passado. Não tenho pena dos criminosos e sou manso com as pessoas boas. Isso não é ser justo? Por favor, responda à minha dúvida…"

"Cada um tem uma visão própria de justiça, Milo. Cada povo, cada cultura e cada pessoa. É muito difícil traçar uma linha entre o bom e o mau. Você não considera a palavra compaixão?"

"Eu tenho compaixão pelas pessoas boas que sofrem."

"É fácil sentir compaixão pelos bons. Mas eu sugiro a você uma coisa: pense na compaixão com relação aos seus inimigos. Pense naqueles que derrotou até hoje. Não é fácil sentir compaixão por eles, mas é possível."

"Pelos meus inimigos…? Mas senhorita, não acha que os injustos devem ser punidos?"

"É lógico que sim. Mas será que a vida também não foi injusta com eles?"

A pergunta abriu uma nova porta em sua mente. Milo abaixou a cabeça.

"Eu irei refletir sobre isso. Obrigado pela atenção, senhorita."

* * *

Com a aproximação da Guerra Santa, todos os cavaleiros de ouro decidiram temporariamente dispensar os servos. Milo tinha duas, mãe e filha, que vinham cuidando dele há alguns anos. Na verdade, acolhera as duas, pois passavam por dificuldades financeiras. Desde então se acostumou com as regalias próprias dos cavaleiros de ouro: era muito raro fazer qualquer serviço doméstico no templo.

"Vocês vão ficar bem em Rodorio", disse ele, dando-lhes quase toda a despesa da casa.

"Eu estou preocupada com o senhor, isso sim", respondeu a mãe. "É só eu virar para o lado, e o senhor fica mais perdido que uma criança…"

"Ei, eu sei me cuidar!"

"Será…?"

"Sei sim! Por isso vão com calma! E… se notarem qualquer coisa errada, não corram para o Santuário. Busquem refúgio em outra cidade. Aqui será um campo de guerra."

"O senhor vai ficar bem?"

"Não se preocupe, mãe", respondeu a garota, olhando escadaria abaixo. "Vaso ruim não quebra. Olha, eu vou na frente, senão os outros servos vão partir sem a gente. Te vejo depois, Milo!"

"Aquela garota realmente não está nem um pouco preocupada…", observou Milo, surpreso.

"Com todo o respeito, a culpa é sua, senhor. Foi o senhor que a fez pensar assim."

"Tá… Talvez eu a tenha mimado um pouco… Mas uma despedida decente era o mínimo que eu esperava! Eu não vou viver para sempre, sabe?!"

"Mas eu sei… Eu sei. Mestre Milo, por favor, tome muito cuidado. Dizem que apenas dois cavaleiros de ouro sobreviveram à última Guerra Santa. Eu não quero voltar para um templo vazio."

Não havia como prometer voltar com vida de uma guerra. Milo puxou a boa senhora para junto de si e abraçou-a.

"Eu vou protegê-las. Isso eu prometo. É hora de eu retribuir à sua bondade. E se for a sorte de Athena, nós voltaremos a nos encontrar. Tome cuidado também."

"E pensar que o senhor era só um garoto revoltado quando o conheci. Mestre Milo, obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por dar uma chance para mim e minha filha… Obrigada. Consegui reconstruir minha vida graças ao senhor. É como um filho para mim, por isso não morra."

"É natural um cavaleiro ter compaixão pelos bons."

A serva riu e hesitou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

"Eu tenho uma novidade para o senhor."

Milo desfez o abraço, intrigado.

"O que é?"

"Eu não era boa. Lembra do rumor sobre uma ladra na cidade no dia em que nos conhecemos? Era eu."

Aquela era nova. Sua serva já tinha sido famosa em cinco cidades como a mais habilidosa ladra da região? Mas ela era boa. Quando ele ficava doente, ela não saía de seu lado. Quando precisava de companhia, era sempre ela que vinha conversar. Atônito, não soube o que responder.

"Eu me aposentei no dia em que o conheci."

"Quando eu a conheci…", disse ele, incrédulo, "a senhora estava correndo… fugindo…"

"É, eu fiz um pouco de barulho naquele dia…"

"Eu não acredito. Estamos num daqueles momentos em que as pessoas da família contam seus podres?! A senhora… era uma ladra?!"

"E das boas. Então eu vi sua armadura de ouro e pensei: se eu vender essa beleza, nunca mais precisarei roubar!"

"E por que não fez isso? A senhora ficou sozinha com a minha armadura!"

"Porque o senhor foi bom para mim. Porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, alguém foi bom para mim. Acredita em mim?"

"É um absurdo! Por que uma ladra iria se acostumar com a vida de serva?"

"Porque o senhor salvou a minha vida naquele dia. E eu já estava pensando em parar de roubar naquela época. Bem, deu certo. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar, mas consegui. Juro que nunca mais roubei na minha vida. De qualquer forma, senhor… Obrigada por tudo. Eu tentei retribuir pelo que fez por mim. Espero ter conseguido."

A raiva que Milo sentiu por um momento desapareceu, diluída em momentos de cuidados recebidos de sua serva. Era uma segunda mãe, que lhe dera alento durante os tempos difíceis. Não havia dúvidas quanto ao bom caráter. Amava-a demais para odiá-la. Voltou a abraçá-la.

"Se eu morrer na guerra, não volte a roubar. Eu deixarei algo para vocês."

"Nem tenho mais saúde para isso, querido. Cuide-se…"

Depois de uma breve carícia em seu rosto, a mãe desceu as escadas, e essa seria a última vez. Milo viu Aioria subir e passar pela serva. O companheiro cumprimentou-a e continuou até a casa de Escorpião.

"Pensei que já tivessem liberado todas."

"Última remessa. Sempre atrasadas…"

"Elas vão ficar bem. Garan irá protegê-las em Rodorio."

"Obrigado. Fico tranquilo assim."

"Está com medo?"

"Não de morrer. Mas de sermos derrotados."

"Eu também. Mesmo Shaka parece nervoso. Mas vamos continuar como sempre fomos. Eu juro que não serei piedoso com nossos inimigos. O futuro da Terra depende disso."

"Piedoso…? O que acha da piedade?"

"Piedade é para os bons, Milo. Nem pense nisso quando a guerra estourar, ou será morto. Olhe, eu vim te avisar que ficarei de guarda pelas próximas oito horas. Estou sem sono. Sei que está cansado, então aproveite para dormir um pouco. Precisamos estar bem para qualquer coisa."

"Está bem. Obrigado, Aioria."

"Não há de quê. Nessas horas, temos que nos ajudar, certo? Descanse bem."

Cada minuto de descanso era precioso para eles naquele momento. Milo entrou no templo, dirigiu-se ao quarto, tirou a armadura e enfiou-se sob o lençol. Tinha sido lavado há pouco tempo. Antes de partir, suas servas deixaram tudo em ordem. No criado-mudo, havia uma fotografia sua com elas. Observou-a por algum tempo, perguntando-se se as veria novamente.

Fechou os olhos, achando-se um idiota. O mais importante não era que se vissem de novo, mas que elas sobrevivessem.

* * *

"Senhorita Athena."

Saori estava de pé, olhando-o com um sorriso. Milo ajoelhou-se e abaixou a cabeça com orgulho.

"Ainda bem que está salva."

"Milo… Que bom. Queria lhe perguntar algo."

"E o que é…?"

"O que você pensa sobre compaixão agora?"

"Talvez… que exista compaixão por todos na justiça de Athena?"

"Acredita nisso?"

"Sim… É algo que percebi ao longo da guerra. Senhorita, eu não tenho muito tempo. Poderia ouvir o meu pedido?"

"Diga. Você merece, Milo."

"Não oficializei meu testamento. Não tenho muitas posses, realmente. Dediquei minha vida inteira à senhorita, e isso é o mais importante. Contudo, existem pessoas que eu gostaria de seguir protegendo. Quando eu acordava, fazia o desjejum com elas. Quando eu voltava do treino, recebia água delas. E quando eu ficava doente, elas não saíam do meu lado até me recuperar. Não sou um homem de posses, como disse, mas eu gostaria de deixar metade do que tenho para elas, e a outra, para a minha irmã. Seria possível?"

"Sim, pode ficar tranquilo. Eu me certificarei de que recebam tudo."

"Obrigado. Perdoe-me por não acompanhá-la nesta nova fase. Logo agora que encontrei o que me faltava para tornar-me um bom cavaleiro, terei de pedir licença e retirar-me do serviço. Vai ficar bem, mesmo sozinha?"

"Não estou sozinha… Tenho os cavaleiros de bronze… e ele. Vai dar tudo certo, Milo. Como se sente agora? Está sozinho?"

"Não… Meus irmãos estão comigo, e são muito barulhentos. Estamos quase fazendo uma festa, minha deusa. Perdão, não deveria revelar esses detalhes."

"Diga-lhes para se divertirem."

"Sim."

"Não se preocupe. Eu irei proteger todas as pessoas que vocês amam. Suas servas estarão bem seguras."

"Obrigado… Com sua licença…"

Saori observou o pó cósmico espalhar-se e desaparecer pelo salão. Aquela era a última visita de seu cavaleiro, morto em batalha.

"Athena."

Atrás dela, havia o novo mestre do Santuário, ainda com os ferimentos de batalha. Recuperava-se lentamente, após quase morrer derrotando Radamanthys, um dos três generais de Hades.

"Kanon, como se sente?"

"Não se preocupe comigo… Mais importante… Aquele era o Milo? Não esperava que ainda tivesse forças para voltar."

"Ele só quis ver se eu estava bem, como fazia todos os dias antes da Guerra Santa. Pediu para que eu entregasse metade das posses dele para as servas e a outra, para a irmã."

"Será que posso realizar esse pedido pessoalmente, minha deusa? Eu devo muito a Milo."

"Acho que ele se sentiria honrado, Kanon."

"Eu farei agora mesmo. Com licença."

Com um suspiro, Saori sentou-se na poltrona do salão e olhou para a urna da armadura de Escorpião, alinhada com as demais. O processo de seleção de novos candidatos para cavaleiros já tinha começado. Apesar da dificuldade de aceitar uma pessoa diferente na armadura de Escorpião, Saori já tinha decidido os critérios de escolha de seus novos protetores: que fossem tão bondosos quanto os antecessores.

Chamou os soldados. Era hora de reconstruir o Santuário.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
